Liam Maguire
Liam Maguire is a resident living in Lochmarne, Ireland that is hanging outside Mac Devitt's Bar. Personality Maguire, although he means well, is quite cheeky about the locals and can sometimes annoy the people in the bar, attempting to get at the local booze. Maguire himself is quite adventurous, exploring Lochmarne Castle and finding out about Nigel "Molly" Peagram 's Dig in which he found the Lochmarne gem . He also thinks he spotted a ghost in the castle, which a few of the local residents dub "The Phantom Of Lochmarne". The Phantom however, proves to be another local named Ron who suffers from Hay Fever (Pollinosis); thus making sneezing sounds making him sound like a ghost. In turn, Ron thought Maguire was the Phantom Of Lochmarne. Maguire is probably the most useful character spoken to in Lochmarne and is alot smarter than he is letting on. Thanks to the help of Maguire, George is able to outsmart the locals and give you useful information on George's quest. Maguire's appearance is of a teenage boy, who is supposedly on the run from his dad. He wears a flat cap on his head, blue jeans, a brown shirt, greyish coloured jacket and black shoes. His subtitle colour is a dark blue colour. Maguire himself is seen in Lochmarne and is the first character the players will probably speak to. He is able to provide George with useful information about the locals and opens new avenues of converstion with the other characters, mostly found in MacDevitts. Since Maguire has made no consecutive appearances in the Broken Sword series to date, it is unknown what became of him after George left Ireland. It is possible he reluctantly returned home, and stayed hanging around the bar. However, this is pure speculation and is unknown. 'Conversation Topics' George can talk to Maguire about a variety of stuff including his items and major conversational topics. *Clown's Red Nose *Photo Of Khan *Leary 's Beer Towel *Leary's Flashlight *Thomas Moerlin's ID Pass *Manhole Key (BS1) *Club Alamut Matchbook *Shake And Shock Buzzer *Greasepaint Stained Tissue *Plaster Of Paris *Lochmarne Gem (Item) *Ron's Wire Snare *Lochmarne Castle *Clown *Phantom Of Lochmarne *Nigel "Molly" Peagram *Peagram's Dig *Sean Fitzgerald *Pixie *Peagram's Gem (Topic) *George Or Rosso (Maguire's Opening Question) Quotes "Who are you calling kid? Who the hell are you?" "Are you a special agent?" "And your drunk." "Ya'are, you've been drinking mucky beer in the boozer". "I sat on my arse, waited while the moon went down, then out it comes from the shadows. All grey, and tattered, and hunched over like an old bent willow." "Hey! I just seen a BIG RED..." "A BIG RED sports car. Sean Fitzgerald's been runned over". "Hey, thats one of Leary's towels. He'll skin you alive!" "Did you find it?" "Whatever you was lookin' for?" "No problemo, jus' chuck us up a crate o'lager." "We can sell it an' make some cash". Trivia *Maguire is one of the few characters to appear in a CGI cutscene in the Broken Sword series apart from the protagonists. *Maguire has attempted to get into the bar before and apparently likes Lager. *Maguire watches horror films. Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Lochmarne, Ireland Category:Mac Devitt's